


Never Tease a Fizherbert (Moaning)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [13]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Moaning, Older Varian (Disney), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Varian teases his boyfriend a bit too much and Eugene snaps, giving Varian more then he expected~Day 13: Moaning
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Kudos: 15





	Never Tease a Fizherbert (Moaning)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Readings!

Eugene never considered himself to be the most patience or well composed person in the world. Far from. People were always telling him he was reckless and impulsive, traits he picked up from his father, as he was told. Personally, he didn't see it, much, but that was besides the point. Sure, when you pushed his buttons enough he'll blow, he's human after all, but he never though little things like these could get so easily under his skin.

But in his defense, having an immensely attractive boyfriend prance about the house in nothing but a pair of short-shorts made it hard not to get distracted.

To back track, the city had just got hit by one of the worse heat-waves in recent years. Eugene was not in his best of moods during extreme temperature shifts; especially when his goddamn AC doesn't want to work. It didn't start all that bad outside mild discomfort at the increased heat and he wasn't really complaining since it gave him the excuse of seeing Varian wear nothing but his shortest, deep blue short-shorts and a pearly-grey spaghetti strap-top all day, a way better view then the younger's usual oversized Tees or baggy tank-tops.

It started small; Varian's top riding up to expose his flat, toned stomach whenever he struggled and stretched to reach something from a high-shelf for a good few minutes, before he'd finally fetch a stool or chair; his shorts riding up and clinging to that round, pert ass during his work-out routine; even the droplets of water sliding down his chin and neck whenever Varian would sip from his water bottle had Eugene feeling like he was swallow sandpaper. He tried to reason with himself it was just the heat messing with his head, but then it got worse.

He was starting to suspect that Varian was doing it on purpose when they were making lunch; wiggling his hips in to the slow, sensational beat of the love song playing on the radio, even when bending down when he dropped something like some cliche from a chick flick and jutting out his ass more than necessary as he slowly stood back up. What had him convinced he was being teased was when Varian would look over his shoulder, every damn time, and smile something innocent, but not quite at the same time.

But then it got worse.

"God its so hot!" Varian complained after they set their plates down to eat. Eugene looked to him, a witty remark on his tongue, but it dies in his throat with a sound akin to choking as he watches Varian peel his shirt up and over his head, revealing his chest, toned from years of work with machinery, but somehow maintain a soft delicateness that Eugene always admired, nipples dusky and a pale pink against snowy-pale and freckled skin.

Varian pulled a band from his shorts' pocket and began tying his hair back when he caught Eugene's eye and raised a brow, "Something the matter, Ace...?"

Eugene swallowed again and quickly averted his eyes, "Nothing!" He just as quickly picked up his glass of cold water and knocked it back like it was a shot, nearly choking again at the shot of a needle like sensation from how cold it was.

"Geez!" Varian's eyes widened immediately leaning over and patting his back, "Don't down it all in one shot like that!"

Once recovering, Eugene picked up his plate and stood, "I just remembered I still have some...some reports to finish! I'll just finish this in my office!"

"If you're sure..." Varian began sounding confused, despite the small quirk of one corners of his lips giving him away. "Yep!" Eugene reassured quickly hurrying to his home office and sighed, it was at times like this he remembered Varian can be just as much a devil as he can be an angel.

He started setting himself to work, figuring he may as well try to get something done while he was hiding away in here. He was just finishing his presentation for the upcoming board meeting next week when the door opened and when he instinctively glanced up to see Varian strolling in, carrying a bucket with a rag hanging off the side and a bottle of liquid soap...and he was still shirtless.

"Varian...why are you still...?" Eugene's voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words. "Why put another bother putting another shirt on when its just going to get as sticky and uncomfortable as the first one?" Varian guessed what he was trying to ask as he set the pail down, "Besides, you know with my lucky I always get more water on me then on the floor, so I figured I'd save us the laundry," He then gained that playful smirk that made Eugene's cock twitch and raise from within his own shorts, "I would've just forgone the shorts too, but I didn't want to distract you from your work."

Eugene inwardly snorted. Yeah, right.

"Then why aren't you using a mop?" Eugene asked after swallowing again as he watched his boyfriend kneel and squirt some of the soap into the pail of water. "You and Cass broke them when you got drunk and decided to use them as fencing foils, remember?" Varian quipped with a deadpanned snark that made Eugene wince at the reminder

Varian just rolled his eyes before wringing out the rag after using it to mix the soap and water, before beginning to scrub the floor, seemingly ignorant to how his boyfriend continued to stare as he did so. Eugene swallowed again, inwardly cursing, trying to force himself to pay attention to his work, but was finding it increasingly difficult to do as his eyes strayed over every so often to where Varian was knelt on all fours, scrubbing away, occasionally leaning and stretching out, propping his ass up higher in the air for the brunet to stare at.

It wasn't until Varian got to the desk and started scrubbing around the edge of it that was finally confirmed that Varian was intentionally riling him. When Varian finally came round the corner on Eugene's left, he looked up at him, crystal blue meeting coffee brown and that smile formed again. Only this time, it was more mischievous and lustful, before tapping his leg, saying innocently, "I still gotta scrub under the desk too, Ace, mind backing up a bit?"

At first, Eugene wanted to scream no, but everything seemed to be on locked-down autopilot as he slowly rolled his chair back to allow his boyfriend to crawl under his desk to clean. However, this angle gave him the perfect close eye-view of the curve of Varian's back and ass, which wiggled innocently as the younger man worked. Then, Varian looked over his shoulder with that same smile again and winked. Fucking winked.

Something inside Eugene snapped. Varian wanted to rile him up, fine, but like hell he was going to get away with it scot-free or easy. Varian barely had the time to register the sudden grip on his hips before he was dragged out from under the desk with a yelp of surprise. He was pulled to his feet as he vaguely heard Eugene's chair roll further away, then he was spun around and his lips were being crushed into a furious kiss.

Realizing what was going on, Varian smiled into the kiss as he was pulled into his boyfriend's strong arms and raised his hands to chard the fingers through that soft dark brown hair. It didn't take long for that kiss to turn wild, tongues pushing together for dominance as Eugene's hands trailed down to explore the open expanses of pale, freckled skin before finding the waistband of Varian's shorts and started pushing them down.

They soon parted, slightly breathless as their eyes met and Varian failed in hiding his grin as he asked, "Now whatever have I done to deserve such rough treatment, L.O.V.E?"

Eugene growled in response, backing Varian up until his back hit the desk, "Don't play dumb with me, Shooting Star, you know exactly what..." Once he got the shorts to slid down the rest of the way to pool at Varian's feet, he easily lifted his small lover onto the desk's edge after pushing his laptop and papers out of the way.

Varian groaned as their lips met in another mesh of lips, tongue and teeth, gripping onto Eugene's shirt as the older rocked his hips into Varian's, rubbing his clothed member into his exposed one, a single tanned, muscular arm wrapped around his waist to keep him in place, letting Eugene rut against him. Almost like an animal desperate for relief. The comparison made Varian whimper, especially as the other hand tangled into his hair, forcing him to tip his head back as Eugene started a trail of sloppy bites and nipping dark marks down his neck to his collarbone, then back up again.

Eugene only pulled back when he felt his shirt get tugged and pulled by Varian, letting go so he could help the other slid it off and join the shorts somewhere on the floor. Varian moaned and sighed at the feeling of hard muscle under his hands as he glided them down to explore, despite the dozens of times he had done so before, he never got tired of it.

"A-aaah!-And n-now...?" Varian asked barely stifling his moan when the hand in his hair gave a little tug, blue eyes darkening into a sea of lust. "Now," Eugene spat, voice dark and husky, full of restrained desire, "I'm going to fuck you like an animal." Varian almost moaned at the promised intensity, and whimpered as he was once again pulled into an almost violent kiss.

This was a side to Eugene Varian solemn saw, in or out of the bedroom, and the ravenet was going to savor every last second he was going to get of it. He had only ever seen Eugene even remotely like this once and that was almost a year back when they were walking home a bit later then usual and crossed paths with a group of gang-wannabes. Varian had never seen Eugene so violent, not even back when they first met when he was still a naïve teenager, he had always been so sweet, gentle even, especially during sex. Sure, they had their rough rumps before, but nothing quite like this.

Varian whimpered again when he felt his ass grabbed by both his lover's hands before being rocked forward to meet Eugene's thrusts, biting on his lip to suppress his moans, cheeks turning redder and redder as it went on and his lips were claimed again in another rough, open mouthed kiss.

"Mmph~! Ooh fuck!" Varian breathed breathlessly the moment Eugene pulled away only to resume leaving his hickies in his wake down Varian's neck, able to feel the pressure building in his stomach before moaning loudly when Eugene stopped rocking their hips together, only to then take his hard wood into his hand, slowly pumping in as he continued leaving bright reddish-pink marks along his neck and chest.

Varian gasped as he was then pushed down onto the desk and watched as Eugene turned away from him to open one of the drawers, fishing out the small bottle of lube he started keeping, 'just in case' the brunet had said. Eugene then took a moment to admire what he had already done to the beautiful, prone, pale form laid out before him.

Varian lips were swollen and redder then normal and the trail of reddened marks glistened in the lamp light from the lip to skin contact. Eugene smiled through his haze, he'd never grow tired how beautiful his boyfriend could be, especially in vulnerable, open positions like this.

The brunet then coated his fingers with the slick, oily substance before setting the bottle aside and circling Varian's entrance twice with his pointer finger, before pushing in. Varian gasped at the cold feeling of the lube and moaned as the digit pressed further and further into him. Eugene groaned softly as he struggled to take his time prepping Varian, listening to the small mewls the blue-eyed beauty would make when he'd add the next finger, everything in him was screaming at him to fuck him mercilessly for the blatant teasing, but he wanted to drag it out for as long as he could, curling his fingers and dragging along the soft, silken walls of muscle, searching for that special little spot that would help him drive Varian nuts.

It took a few tries, but he knew he found it the moment Varian's back arched and bended in a bow-like shape off the desk, hands fluttering above his head in attempt to find something to grasp, moaning out breathily, "Oh lord 'Gene!" Now it was Eugene's turn to smirk deviously, making sure to press against that spot again and again with each jab of his fingers, watching Varian react so beautifully to each strike to his prostate and stroke of his cock, wiggling around and moaning.

Varian whined as Eugene removed his fingers, upset at the loss of friction and fullness, watching as Eugene pushed down his sweatpants and briefs, letting his seven-inch monster cock spring free, making Varian's mouth water in anticipation. He rutted his ass back best he could, trying to entice Eugene to hurry up, whining impatiently, "Mmm, please..."

"Please what, Shooting Star?" Eugene grinned wolfishly, letting the head of his member tease Varian's hole, but never slipping it in. "Please 'Gene...mmmph...pleeease, just fuck me," Varian begged and Eugene couldn't resist, thrusting in till he was balls deep, eliciting a loud moan of relief and pleasure from the younger, Eugene immediately began sliding in and out of the tight heat, _"Ooh~! Ooh God~! Aah~! Fuucck~!"_

"So good for me, Shooting Star," Eugene groaned gripping onto Varian's hips to steady himself and keep him in place, "So tight..." The room was filled soon filled with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin, Varian's growing moans and gasps and Eugene's groans and grunts.

 _"Aah~! Aah~! Ooh fuuccckk~! Ace~! Mmmph~!"_ Varian babbled as the pace slowly picked up speed, _"Yes~! Ooh~! Fuck me harder~!"_ Eugene obliged without hesitation, pace turning brutal pace, prompting screams of pleasure from Varian, whilst groaning as his lover's inner walls clenched even tighter around him.

 _"Scream for me, Shooting Star,"_ Eugene growled into his ear, _"Tell me how it feels to have my cock buried inside you."_ Eugene moved his hand from Varian's hip and swiftly brought it down on one of the plump, freckled ass cheeks with a loud clap and watched it bounce from the force.

 _"AH~!"_ Varian screamed out before another slap was delivered, _"AH~! S-S-S-SO-OOOH~O~!"_ Another slap and Varian's eyes were rolling back into his head at this point, _"AAH~! SO G-GOOD~!"_ Eugene snapped his hips harder and faster than before, if such was possible, feeling the muscles in his stomach contract and coil more and more as he got closer and closer to release.

 _"AH~! GENE~!"_ Varian cried out, which sent a thrill up Eugene's spine. When Varian started using his actual name, or the shortened version of it, it meant he was close too. _"Say it again,"_ Eugene urged before changing the pose by lifting one of Varian's legs, turning Varian's body to the side, and hooking the leg over his shoulder, the new position allowed him to delve in deeper, making Varian cry out in ecstasy, both at the change and the deeper penetration, _"Call my name, Varian."_

 _"GENE~!"_ Varian cried mindlessly gasping as Eugene reached around and took Varian's shaft into his hand again and began stroking him in perfect time with his thrusts, _"MMPH~! GENE~! GONNA CUM~! CUM IN ME~!"_ Eugene's hips stuttered with one last thrust before he was finally over the edge, giving a guttural groan as he rode out his orgasm, filling the tight, hot space around him till it overflowed and started to trickle down the leg dangling over the side of the desk.

Varian shook and his entire body seemed to spasm, entire vision white as he released as well, the angle sending the pearly ropes of cum sailing across the desk, where, thankfully, there wasn't anything important. Varian laid his head against the desk and Eugene leaned heavily over him as they both took a few moments to catch their breaths, before the brunet pulled out, allowing the cum inside to slide out, before he slowly lowered Varian's other leg back down.

"Good...good grief..." Varian panted as he slowly sat up. "Worth it, Shooting Star?" Eugene smirked in amusement as he tilted Varian's chin up for a kiss. "Somewhere in the sixty bracket and is going up and down," Varian replied before realizing the mess was being made from the cum being pooled on the floor and groaned, "Ugh, this was the part I was dreading most; you just had to hide in your office, didn't you?"

"Well, in all fairness Shooting Star, I did warn you before," Eugene grinned smugly, "Never tease a Fitzherbert."

**Author's Note:**

> I...I don't really got much to say, except; hot damn! XD
> 
> Anyways, comments, kudos, ya know what to do with 'em!
> 
> Till tomorrow everybody!


End file.
